In Love Once Again
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Ichigo and Kara meet once again when she returns to Karakura. They both still have strong feelings for eachother. Ichigo finds out her parents were killed by a hollow and plans to defeat the hollow for Kara and her family.


**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting Old Friends Again**

"Kara! Come on! You're going to be late for school!" Yelled Sakura up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Kara said back as she fixed the bun in the back of her head. The rest of her hair was down with small braids in it. She took one last look and sighed. "I guess this is okay." She said as she walked out of her room.  
"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah," Kara said to her aunt that had begun to take care of her since the death of her parents over the summer.  
"Let's go and get you registered into Karakura High School." Sakura said.  
"Okay." Kara said.  
They had left soon afterwards.

-

(Karakura School)

"Let's see where the principal's office is." Sakura said as she walked into the building.  
They had walked into the principal's office a few minutes later.  
"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.  
"I'd like to get my neice registered into this school now. Here are her entrance exam scores. I had her take them over the summer." Sakura said handing the secretary the papers she had receive in the mail earlier that week.  
"Sure. Wait just a few minutes. And I'll get the principal for you." The secretary said leaving and walked into the office behind her work area.  
"The new transfer student is here?" Asked a man with a rough voice.  
"Yes. She is waiting by my desk." The secretary said.  
"Okay," the man said as he got up from his chair. He had walked out of his office and said with a smiling face. "Welcome to Karakura High."  
"Thank you," Kara said bowing towards the principal.  
She had then fallowed him towards her classroom.

-

"Here we are." The principal said as he stopped by a classroom.  
Kara looked up and saw the room number was 1-3.  
"Wait out here until you're called in." He said walking into the classroom.  
"Yes sir," Kara said bowing towards him.

"Class we have a new student joining us today."  
"That's why there's an extra seat." A girl said smiling.  
"Yeah. She had just moved here over the summer." The teacher paused then said, "you may now come in."  
The classroom door opened and Kara had walked in.  
"It's-," said an orange haired kid.  
"Kara-chan!" Said a girl wearing barretts in her hair.  
Kara looked up and said with a little shock in her voice, "Inoue-chan. It's good to see you."  
"I see a few of you know her." The teacher said.  
"Yeah from our junior high school." Said the orange haired kid. "It's been a while Kara."  
"Ichigo.". Kara said as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Yeah it has." She said smiling as she thought, _"I'm glad I have some old friends here."_  
"You can have the seat behind Kurosaki." The teacher said.  
"What brings you back here?" Ichigo asked looking at her.  
"Well," Kara paused then thought, _"I can't just flat out say my parents died and I'm living with my aunt in front of everyone."_ "I'll tell you when we have our lunch break."  
"Okay," Ichigo said as he seen her eyes change at his question. _"Did I ask something I shouldn't have?"_  
Inoue looked towards Kara and thought, _"Kara-chan looks a little upset. I wonder why?"_

-

(school roof)

Kara had gone to eat lunch with Inoue, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida.  
Ishida had introduced himself as they went up to the roof.  
"Hey Kara." Ichigo paused then said, "it's okay if you didn't want to answer my question from earlier."  
"No. I don't mind telling you guys." Kara said as she looked away from everyone. "I'm living with my aunt right now. Because both of my parents had died."  
"What?!" Ichigo asked in shock.  
"Kara-chan." Inoue said hugging her. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," Kara said as she felt tears fall out of her eyes. "I'm alright now."  
"Do you know how it happened?" Ichigo asked looking at her.  
"No. All I know is that it was some kind of accident." Kara said.  
"I see. I'm sorry about your parents Kara. They were really nice to all of us." Ichigo said.  
All of a sudden the bell rang for lunch time to be over.  
"Let's go back," Ishida said.  
"Okay," Inoue said.  
The remainder of the day was quiet. And soon after the bell had rang for school to end.  
"Hey Kara. Let's walk home together." Ichigo said looking at her.  
"It has been a while since we walked home together, Kara-chan." Inoue said smiling at her.  
"Yeah it has." Kara said smiling back.

-

"I'm home." Kara said as she took her shoes off at the front door.  
"Welcome home." Sakura said as she came out of the kitchen. She paused then said as she saw who was with Kara. "Hello."  
"Hello," Ichigo and everyone else said back.  
"We're going to my room." Kara said as she began walking towards her room.  
"Okay. I'll call you when dinner's ready. You guys are welcome to join us." Sakura said smiling at Ichigo and everyone else.  
"Thanks very much." Ichigo said.  
Kara had gone to her room with everyone else.  
"I was surprised that I could see you guys again." Kara said as she sat down on her bed.  
"Yeah. We were glad to see you back." Inoue said.  
"Yeah. We haven't seen you for a year." Ichigo said back.  
"I know." Kara said back.  
"When did you move back here? I thought you were living in Tokyo?" Ichigo asked.  
"I was living there until that incident. It happened two weeks before school began. I started living with my aunt after that cause she was my only living relative. She had me study hard so I could get into Karakura High. I had gotten the test results last firday and today was my first day there."  
"If only we could have met on happier terms." Inoue said.  
"Yeah?" Kara asked as she heard Sakura knocking on her door.  
"Dinner's ready. The plates are on the table." Sakura said.  
"Okay. Thanks." Kara said back.  
Everyone went down to eat dinner.

-

Inoue and everyone else had left Kara's house as it began to get dark.  
"We'll see you tomorrow in school." Ichigo said smiling at her.  
"Yeah," Kara said smiling as her heart skipped a beat.  
She closed her door and went back to her room.  
She came out of her room a few minutes later and went to the restroom to draw up her bath.

-

A half hour later she returned to her room to lay down on her bed.  
"Are you okay Kara? You've been real quiet since you got home from school and at dinner." Sakura said looking at her as she sat on her bed.  
"I'm okay. I was just really glad to see everyone again." Kara said smiling.  
"Do you like that Kurosaki boy?"  
Kara blushed as she said, "we're just friends. That's all."  
"You're lying to me." Sakura said looking at her.  
Kara let out an exhausted breath as she said, "I guess I still have some feelings for him. I tried to forget about them when I had moved away last year. But they had come back as soon as I saw him today." Kara said as she felt her voice begin to crack. "I shouldn't have these feelings. It's not fair to Inoue-chan." She said as tears fell out of her eyes.  
"It's okay." Sakura said wrapping her arms around Kara as she hugged her. "Why don't you get some rest. You've had a long day today."  
"Okay," Kara said back.  
Sakura had closed Kara's door as she turned out the lights.  
"Ichigo," Kara whispered before falling asleep. She had fallen asleep with her fingers clutching her bed sheets.


End file.
